What Dream Lives in You
by Melyanamo
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped from her high school, by Honesah. What is going on here? Is there enough evidence for the humans to seek out Honesah and arrest her?
1. Is there a Dream in a high school girl?

Once upon a time in Kinder High School, during 

4th block the students heard what sounded like a clap of steel on the floor. The students looked up from their work just in time to see a creature with wings and a tail walk into the room. As soon as the strange creature walked into the room, the creature seemed to have put a spell on the teacher, and the teacher blacked out. The creature was Honesah, an autobot. The creature was looking for a minicon. Of course a student had it, that is why she had flown all the way down here. Honesah turned on a special kind of infrared vision and searched the room for the minicon and student. Finally she stopped on Mandy. Now Mandy was no ordinary student. She was a pegacorn, just like Honesah. The only difference is that she had chosen not to change into pegacorn form. Honesah made a sound that sounded to the rest of the class like a war cry and flew to Mandy. It wasn't a war cry at all however, it was just a happy, yes I have it, kind of cry. Just as Honesah reached Mandy the class jumped in the way and asked who the creature was and what she wanted with Mandy. The creature finally spoke in English, which surprised the students. She said" My name is Honesah. I am Mandy's cousin from Germany. My mom's brother married her mom. I just wanted to tell her the exciting news about her mother. You see her mother is pregnant and she asked me to tell her." The students froze and then turned around to talk to each other and Mandy. Mandy did say she had a cousin from Germany. Of course she didn't know her cousin had wings and a tail, but she wanted to speak to the creature in private. This creature might know something she didn't. Finally all of the students turned to face Honesah and one of them said" You have 5 minutes. Only 5 minutes outside the door. Go now, before we change our minds." Honesah nodded and said" Okay." She then grabbed Mandy and they walked out the door. They got to the door, and the creature said" Thanks for the minicon and transformer." Then she flew away with Mandy in her arms.

About twenty minutes later the rest of the class sat in shock at the fact that they had lost a student. They had lost it to a creature with wings and a tail. They felt so stupid. Now they knew not to let any student leave the class with any creature-thing. What to do, oh what to do? After about 30 minutes after Mandy was taken, the teacher awoke and looked at the class and asked them where Mandy was. The class was silent and then the teacher asked again, finally one person replied. This person replied in a sullen, tired manner," She is gone. The crazy creature kidnapped her. We messed up and believed the creature was good for about 1 minute. Then it kidnapped her. I am so sorry. Please don't be angry with us. It was indeed an accident." The teacher, then had almost every student head to a classroom down the hall. He himself took the student who had replied to him down to the principal's office. He wanted the student to explain the situation to the principal herself. The teacher and the principal all listened to the story. To them it sounded like bogus, but it was what really happened. Finally the principal called in each of the other students, but each student said basically the same thing that the first student had said. At last the principal gave up and called the girl's mother. That wasn't a pretty sight!!!

Meanwhile, back at autobot H.Q. Mandy was frozen in her chair, by her feelings. She listened as the autobot, named Honesah told her the rules about her family and tried to take the minicon from Mandy. Mandy however refused to let go of the minicon. Finally Honesah picked the minicon up, Mandy and all. At last Mandy let go of the minicon and started crying. As she cried, her ears seemed to zoom up to the top of her head and turn sharp, catlike. A tail with stripes came out of her pants as well. A ruby red diamond then appeared in Mandy's forehead. Her shirt, became sky blue. Her pants became lavender with a pink rose going up each pant leg. All of a sudden silver and bronze wings appeared out of her back. Then the transformation was complete.(Except for the weapon, but let's not get into that, not yet anyway.~*~) Mandy stopped crying and said" Aroomcreff, that is my new name. I think it is anyway." She paused and then said" Why do we look alike? I don't want to look alike, I want to look different, from you. Hey look what I can do." She then focused her energy and a staff appeared to come out of the ground. It was sky blue with a clear diamond on the top. This was her weapon, and then came a long sword with the engravings," A. C. K." on the handle. The blade itself,was a sky blue with engravings unknown to human kind. It is only known to pegacorns.

Honesah grinned as she looked at the new autobot, Aroomcreff. Strangely enough, it appeared like her. Hot Shot, looked at Honesah and said" I have seen that look before, so what are you thinking?" Honesah replied," Well, tonight we ought to give the kid a proper reception." They were all in the control room. The autobots were discussing when would be the perfect time to start Aroomcreff's training. Red Alert paused before giving his opinion," Her training should start now, before the decepticons discover her power. We can only begin her training. Once Megatron discovers that we have a new autobot they will try to take her for their own use. We must train her properly now, so that she can fight his power and his decepticons. Come here Aroomcreff, let us examine your powers and see how well you fight." With that Optimus nodded and Red Alert led Aroomcreff to the training room. Hot Shot and Blurr walked off, and left Optimus, Melyanamo, and Honesah in the room. Melyanamo paused and said," Well, I need to go charge so if you need me I'll be charging in my room." With that she left Honesah and Optimus alone, having realized Optimus wished to talk to Honesah alone. 

"Honesah,Aroomcreff looks just like you. Is there a chance that she too could be a pegacorn. Maybe she escaped when the crimps attacked your home planet. I do not know except that she looks like your twin if only she wasn't blue. I think you should get to know her, find out what she knows or may have repressed about your home planet. She was probably young when it happened so try to be patient. If you have to hypnotize her go ahead, just be careful." said Optimus in a tone that said,that he felt surprise. Honesah replied," Yeah, sure what ever." She then headed off for the training room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Sorry such a short chappy, but I think the rest of the stuff in the next few chapters doesn't belong in Chapter 1. Anyway please R and R. thanks.


	2. Aroomcreff?

During this time Aroomcreff stood in the training room to prepare for training. Red Alert tried to provoke her into attacking him, but she refused to let the provoking get to her. Instead she patiently waited until he attacked her. Then she went into her attack mode. She attacked in a rhythm that was smooth. She used strategy and patience instead of running head-first into something unknown. Then, she pulled out her staff and started bonking Red Alert on the head. He tried taking the staff, but she was way too fast for him. Finally he stopped her by holding up his hands in surrender. She eyed him for a minute while bonking him on the head a little more, then finally she stopped and said" Do you yield?" He nodded, and she hit him on the head again and repeated "Will you yield?" Finally it occurred to him just to say yes out loud so he did. After he said "Yes, I yield" she stopped and helped him to his feet.

Honesah entered the training room, just in time to see Aroomcreff help Red Alert off the floor. Red Alert clutched his head and slowly did a small bow to Aroomcreff. When he bowed that indicated she had been successful in her training. After he bowed he left the room and Honesah took up her staff and the two again began training. Honesah started it, by asking," So Aroomcreff, what planet did you come from? Might I ask that question?" Honesah quickly ducked down to avoid being hit by a sideswipe from Aroomcreff's staff. Aroomcreff took a deep breath as she thought. Strangely enough, the thoughts didn't interfere with her training. After a minute she replied," I am from planet Dowlpin. At least I think I am. I don't know much about myself today, except that my family is," Honesah didn't find out until 3 weeks later what Aroomcreff's family was for at that second, two of Megatron's goons walked into the training room with their lasers. Aroomcreff made her real battle cry and began to fight the goons. She realized this was not a part of the training session. Energon spilled onto the floor as Honesah and Aroomcreff beat up the decepticons. Finally Aroomcreff pulled out her sword and it now glowed bright blue. She then cut off one arm off of each decepticon. The decepticons grew scared and fled. They made sure to take their arms with them as they warped. 

Honesah pulled and tugged at Aroomcreff, trying to get her to the medical bay. Aroomcreff had a deep cut on her cheek, and energon was flowing fully down her face. Aroomcreff didn't really care about it, for she was still trying to go back after the decepticons. Honesah refused to let her until she was cleaned up, and Aroomcreff argued with her. Obviously Aroomcreff was in a fighting mood. It wasn't until Red Alert came that Aroomcreff finally agreed to let herself be cleaned up. Aroomcreff tried to hit Hot Shot, because he made a remark towards her. He said that she was sexy. Fortunately Honesah then called Melyanamo and pulled out the mallet. Melyanamo took the mallet and hurried after Hot Shot who ran when he saw the mallet. Aroomcreff laughed as she watched Melyanamo take off with the mallet after Hot Shot. Honesah then turned around to help Aroomcreff off of the table in the medical bay. Both decided to fly after Hot Shot and Melyanamo, for they both wanted to see Melyanamo hit Hot Shot upside the head. They flew down the hallway with the rest of the autobots following them on foot. Blur of course was ahead of all of them The lights in the hall suddenly seemed to dim. Something was wrong!

Melyanamo, Honesah, and Aroomcreff froze for a few seconds then all three headed down to the control room. They were half surprised by what they saw. Two more of Megatron's goons. Didn't they ever leave and not come back? Oh well, time to fight again. Melyanamo, took out her staff and Honesah took out her sword. Aroomcreff took out both her sword and her staff. The three of them began to fight the other four of Megatron's goons. Hot Shot and Red Alert ran into the room at that time and began to help the three autobots fight off the goons. Together the five autobots managed to throw the decepticons back into a corner. From there the decepticons ran away and warped back to base. They left energon all over the floor, and walls. The autobots helped each other to the medical bay leaving only one of the autobots to defend the control room if Megatron decided to send more decepticons. The one autobot was Optimus Prime. What an opprutunity for Megatron to attack for Optimus had the matrix. However Megatron decided not to attack because most of his men were hurt badly. He only had three decepticons left and these were the weakest of the bunch. He knew the autobots would kill them immediately. And Megatron liked to have at least 3 decepticons unhurt even if they were the weakest. He didn't want to chance it if the autobots decided to attack. Neither was going to attack the other, for a few days at least. 

Gently Red Alert held Aroomcreff down so Honesah could heal her. Aroomcreff wasn't wanting to be healed. Instead she wanted to go and kick some decepticon booty. Of course Honesah wouldn't let Aroomcreff out of her sight. She wanted to find out from Aroomcreff, how she escaped and what her family had been like. Aroomcreff fought to get out of the door, but Honesah held her firmly in one place. Angry she used her wings to fly out of Honesah's grip. Honesah flew up and just sat there in thin air, right in front of Aroomcreff . She didn't intend for Aroomcreff to get past her. She really didn't want to have to tranquilize Aroomcreff. Aroomreff finally spoke, " At least let me go lay down in my room. I want to rest. I do have a room right?" Jet Fire walked in and said" Of course you have a room dummy. We also have cameras to make sure nobody tries to go after the decepticons. Now just go to your room silently. Be quiet and for goodness sakes quit trying to kill the decepticons!!! " 


End file.
